a. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an adapter for testing circuit boards with a raster of test points, and more particularly for a device with a holder housing a plurality of contact pins for selectively engaging said point.
b. Description of the Prior Art
A device is known from German Patent 29 20 226 which is suitable for equipping intermediate adapters with contact pins disposed in a magazine for testing circuit boards having testing points which are arranged in a raster at a distance equal to the raster dimension. In this known device, holes for receiving components are likewise arranged in a raster but their minimum spacing is larger and generally equal to twice the raster dimension, and therefore for practical purposes, the device is not suitable for boards with different raster dimensions since the magazine would have to have a cell with a contact pin for every possible test point, even though only one of four adjacent possible test points may have to be contacted by a test pin. In addition, difficulties would be encountered in the manufacture and handling of the adapter because of the close raster.